


One Last Song for Sunshine

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coping, F/F, I Took Creative Licenses With My Own Life, IF THE SUBJECT OF THIS POEM IS READING THIS, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Songwriting, Why am I posting this?, Wow This Is Very Personal, im sorry, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: IMiss our talksMiss our walksMiss your smile





	One Last Song for Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Shit shit shit okay this is super personal but I have no shame so here it is enjoy

I

Miss our talks

Miss our walks

Miss your smile

 

I

Have moved on (believe it or not)

But that doesn't mean

It doesn't hurt once in a while

 

Because you're gone

And you took a piece of me with you

 

Because you're gone

And you took a piece of me with you

 

Sweetheart

And sunshine

And all

Of our stories

 

Sunflowers

My name

Long nights

And early mornings

 

Because you're gone

And you took a piece of me with you

 

Because you're gone

And you took a piece of me with you

 

If I had

To do it all again

I wouldn't change

A thing

 

If I had

To do it all again

I wouldn't change

A thing

 

If I had

To do it all again

I wouldn't change

A thing

 

Because you snuck into my heart

And you let my soul take wing

 

So while

It's over

And while

It's gone

And while

I've made

My peace

With everything

That went wrong

And while

I miss you

Even just

As a friend

 

I understand

 

I understand

 

I understand

 

I understand

 

But you're gone

And you took a piece of me with you

 

But you're gone

And you took a piece of me with you

 

So I'm heading

And I'm dealing

And I'm getting better

Everyday

 

And I'm healing

And I'm dealing

And I'm getting better

Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> *front flips into the abyss*


End file.
